The Recurring Factor Prologue
by Wizardry8
Summary: A story to study the interaction of different species like Protoss, Zerg, Borg, Alien xenomorph, Yautja Predator, Human, Beast, Bentusi, Xel-Naga, Species 8472, Ku, Shape-shifterFounder, Yuuzhan Vong, Catamarine (Coolalakritous), Replicator, etc.


The Recurring Factor - Prologue  
  
Letter to Readers:  
  
Dear Readers  
  
I always liked to imagine what will happen if the terrific sci fi species where to meet in one Universe or a galaxy for that matter. I like finding out or atleast reading about a Zerg vs Borg encounter or a Protoss vs Alien encounter or a Yautja vs Yuuzhan Vong encounter. So I thought of creating an open platform, a common platform that will allow us to put any terrific species into it and to study their interaction at our own leisure. As you see, I'm not interested in finding out who will win at the end or who will lose or even who will dominate. I'm interested only in how the different species react during an encounter, their tactics, strategy, evolution, social fabric, political and economic setting as a whole and most importantly their interaction with each other, in relation to the other species.  
  
This gave rise to the idea of a open novel, a novel so huge that it should cover all the dangerous species we have come across in different science fiction stories. At the same time the novel should be open enough to allow anybody interested from the community to contribute to it as well. This way people can exchange their sci fi fantasies and contribute to evolve the novel their new ideas and creativity.  
  
I hereby present to you the idea of a community-based open science fiction novel, which I've named as "The Recurring Factor". This community approach will allow anybody interested to contribute a chapter to this novel. An interested person has to pickup and reserve a chapter number (like Chapter 3, 4, etc.) or a sub-chapter number (like 3.1, 3.2). Then you have to inform others that you have chosen this particular chapter/sub-chapter number along with the title for the chapter/sub-chapter and start writing the chapter. The chapter need not be perfect in wordings, grammar, technical consistency, etc. but at the same time it should follow the ideology of the novel described in the first paragraph. A chapter that conforms to the novel's ideology and entertains the readers can be said to have achieved its purpose even if it is technically not consistent or wrong. As long as the writer's imagination is conveyed in the chapter and entertains the readers, its ok.  
  
I have basic knowledge in many sci fi stories that involve Protoss, Zerg, Borg, Alien xenomorph, Yautja Predator, Human, Beast, Bentusi, Xel-Naga, Species 8472, Ku, Shape-shifter/Founder, Yuuzhan Vong, Catamarine (Coolalakritous), Replicator, etc. and thought of them into one Universe or galaxy and study how they evolve and interact with each other in such a setting. I've selectively removed God-like or very superior species such as the Q, 0, etc. I've also removed any religion-specific species. There will be no magic. Ours will be purely a scientific study and observation and will not involve magic, religion, God, God's servants and Evil things.  
  
The novel will not be biased to any of the species in any way. For example it won't say a Zerg will always win or a Borg will capture everthing or the Empire will be final winner.  
  
The novel will start in a setting in this Universe with all the species already arrived and settled in a galaxy called Enzoni-4 in a galactic cluster called "Enzoni's Paradox" named after Professor Enzoni's theorem. Professor Enzoni (Earthian) proved that a galactic cluster should satisfy a set of equations relating the speed, mass and distance of the individual galaxys that constitute the cluster to maintain a stable cluster. Any galactic cluster which doesnot satisfy Enzoni's theorem cannot exist in real space as we get only imaginary values from the equations. While all the clusters obeyed the Enzoni's equations, a well-known huge cluster existed in real space and didnot satisfy any of the Enzoni's equations. This well-known cluster is stable like other galactic clusters and existed in real space. The Earth scientists started to call it "Enzoni's Paradox". The other species has learned of this galactic cluster through other ways that will be in scope of this novel.  
  
Whats special about this galactic cluster and why every species prefers and chose to migrate to this cluster? We will not cover in this novel why interests were shown in galactic clusters and this cluster in particular and why considerable amount of research were invested into understanding galactic clusters. Those things are beyond the scope of this novel. This novel will also not cover how the different species came to know of this galactic cluster, why they all chose to travel to this cluster and when and how they travelled to this cluster. These are all out of scope of this novel.  
  
Lets fast forward (imagine its a video cassette) all science fiction stories by approximately one million years and lets say all the capable species has landed on this galaxy called Enzoni-4, the biggest galaxy in the galactic cluster "Enzoni's Paradox". Enzoni-4 is around 100 times bigger than Milky Way galaxy and is also the main galaxy to make the Enzoni's equations fail for the cluster, which says such a galactic cluster cannot exist in real space.  
  
The first species to land on this galaxy is the Borg and so all the dates will be measured in this novel as ac (After Borg Coming) and bc (Before Borg Coming). The location of this galactic cluster from our own Milky Way galaxy and how the different species have come to the new galaxy will not be in the scope of this novel.  
  
Since this novel is going to be huge, I don't have time to do consistency check over certain details like distance between stars & planets, sector location of a star & planet, size/mass/speed of an object, time duration and other similar measurements. Also I will not try to specify too much of these details in the novel also.  
  
As part of the community-based open novel process, I hereby reserve sub-chapter 1.1 of chapter 1 of the novel "The Recurring Factor". Any body interested to write a chapter/sub-chapter has to reserve a different chapter/sub-chapter number of the novel and inform everybody of the chapter/sub-chapter number reservation. So chapter numbers from 2 or sub-chapter numbers from 1.2 are available for interested writers.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
The species are already settled in different parts of the galaxy Enzoni-4 starting from 0ac. Around 200ac every species became aware of all other species' existence in the same galaxy. All the species have expanded their boundaries and have grown a very big empire of their own. These new Empires are around 1000 times bigger than the corresponding ones in the Milky Way galaxy. There are also unknown space in Enzoni-4 not yet explored by any species. Most of the encountered species native to Enzoni-4 were already sub-dued by the new species.  
  
With this setting we shall start our novel. 


End file.
